Primeval:New World:Series 3 (Reboot)
Primeval:New World season 3 will have 13 episodes and be broadcasted across the second half of 2015 and will be the first series of New World to be shown entirely in one year and not roll over into the next. Characters Main *Evan Cross (Until Until we meet again and a guest in Goodbye Ange (Both episodes)) *Dylan Weir/Cross (Until Until we meet again and a guest in Goodbye Ange (Both episodes)) *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch (Until Goodbye Ange (Part 2)) *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan *Jay Cross (Guest in The Dragon and Until we meet again and a regular from The New team) *Sonia Lawn (Until we meet again onwards) Guest *Connor Temple (5 Episodes) *Lisa Merryweather (1 Episode) *Mara Fridkin (1 Episode) *Abby Maitland (3 Episodes) *Kieran Coles (3 Episodes) *Major Douglas (1 Episode) *Aaron Tate (1 Episode) *Matt Anderson (3 Episodes) *Detective Harlow (1 Episode) *Sandra Pitford (1 Episode) *The Wise Woman (3 Episodes) *Natalie (1 Episode) *Jonah Ford (1 Episode) *Alex Ford (1 Episode) *Cheryl (1 Episode) Creatures *Giganotasaurus *Saltasaurus *Aucasaurus *Notosuchus *Future Komodo Dragon *Nanotyrannus *Predator X *Majungasaurus *Dinogorgon *Sinornithosaurus *Pterygotus *Brontoscorpio *Pyroraptor *Allodaposuchus *Thylacosmilus *Stygimoloch *Alectrosaurus *Leptictidium *Gigantopithicus *Mutated Future Predators *Future Snake Episode Guide *The Guilt: Still reeling from the events of the hospital,the team take Howard on his first official mission. *The Dragon: A Komodo Dragon attacks a spar *"Until we meet again": Evan's brother Jay returns unexpectedly,will Evan and Dylan leave the team? *The New Team: With it's new team,Connor and Matt train Jay and Hannah *Time Explosion: An Anomaly opens causes an explosion. *Tested: A man is arrested over a young woman's murder but the team believe otherwise but when they investigate,Sam has horrible memories. *Goodbye Ange (Part 1): Ange is given a job offer,elsewhere the Wise Woman makes a comeback. *Goodbye Ange (Part 2): Will Ange take the offer,while the Wise Woman causes more mayhem. *The Dinosaur Ride: The team take a ride through an anomaly onto a prehistoric island. *The Cat Shop :Natalie contacts Toby regarding an undetected incursion,while enemies of her stalk her. *"Rushed": Will the team be able to stop various creatures coming through an anomaly. *Ape World: A massive mysterious creature attacks Britannia Beach Mine. *The Future's back:The Wise Woman returns and brings various future creatures with her for the team to battle. Announcements On the 6th June 2015 is was announced that Nail Matter,Sara Canning and Miranda Frigon had quit their roles of Evan Cross,Dylan Weir and Ange Finch after three seasons.A month later on 7th July it was announced "24" actor Kiefer Sunderland and "Falling Skies" actor Sara Carter was to replace Matter and Canning,it was also announced at the same time Frigon would not be replaced. Rumours Characters *Ange was to die in "Goodbye Ange". "wait and see" *Matt Anderson from Primeval was to appear. "This was true". Creatures *Mer Creatures from Primeval was to appear. "This did not happen". *The two parter of this season was not supposed to have two incursions in them episodes. "Not proven at all". Gallery We.jpg|The Guilt S3p2.jpg|The Dragon S3p3.jpg|"Until we meet again" S3p4.jpg|The New Team S3p5.jpg|Time Explosion S3p6.jpg|Tested S3p7p1.jpg|Goodbye Ange (Part 1) S3p8p2.jpg|Goodbye Ange (Part 2) S3p9.jpg|The Dinosaur ride S3p10.jpg|The Cat Shop S3p11.jpg|Rush S3p12.jpg|Ape World S3p13.jpg|The Futures Back Category:Primeval: New World Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series